


Blue

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Written for the 2017 Vamb Picture Prose Contest. Prompt: Winter2nd in the Drabble Category.Chakotay's thoughts of Kathryn on New Earth.





	Blue

I can hear her in the distance.

Her staccato stride a counterpoint to the snap of the traps she sets.

In my mind's eye, I see the determined set of her jaw, the spark of obsession in her intent gaze,

And I wish she would stop - just for a moment.

I want her to breathe, to see the beauty around her.

To stop thinking of this as a prison, a cage, and a place from which to escape.

Her footsteps fade into the distance and I lie here and look at the sky.  

Clear azure fades to cobalt then to a horizon of cerulean blue.

A dense forest of green is behind me and the flaxen hayed grass beneath me.

Color is abundant here.

The mornings are a deluge of orange and yellow,

And as the sun goes down, the world is doused in a cascade of purple, pinks and reds.

But blue is the color that moves me; the one that has captured my heart.

The color is her.

Sapphire eyes, indigo dress and the arctic blue of her lonely heart.

If I could, I would melt it with hope and all my love.

But her world is out there - colored silver and grey

Sadly out of reach and moving farther and farther away with each passing day.

The time will come when her eyes will open and the blinkers will fall

And all the colors of the rainbow will fill her heart and set her free

But, until that day,

I'll dream in shades of blue.  

 

- _fin_ -


End file.
